


吭

by FFFORI



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Hayakawa Aki, Cunt boy! Aki, Other, Vaginal Fingering, pussy licking, 人外, 兽交, 双性, 指交, 舔批
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 早川秋在行动中召唤了狐狸，所以狐狸要来索要他身体的一部分了。
Relationships: Fox Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 24





	吭

**Author's Note:**

> 狐狸恶魔舔秋的批

这是平时的一场行动，和别的清除恶魔的行动毫无二致。他翻遍这个恶魔的脏器也没有找到一星半点枪之恶魔的内脏，这只是一个普通的恶魔。他受了轻伤，但是狐狸最后帮他解决了恶魔。电次跟在秋的身后转着圈圈，想要跟到秋家里去看看秋的伤势。秋婉拒了电次，今晚他会很忙。他在行动中召唤了狐狸，所以狐狸要来索要秋身体的一部分了。

他写完报告回到家以后已经是日落以后了，他推开门，按亮了玄关处的灯，轻轻地对着空气说了一声：“我回来了。”他没想到他能得到回应，狐狸轻柔的呼噜声在客厅响起，它在黑暗的客厅睁开眼睛，几只巨大的浅紫色眼睛注视着秋。秋叹了一口气：“狐狸，让我洗个澡好吗？而且我饿了。”狐狸低声笑起来：“当然可以…你可以做你想做的任何事…”然后它闭起眼睛，消失在了黑暗中。秋等狐狸离开以后脱下自己的衣服和裤子放进洗衣机里，虽然公安提供制服，而且工资也不低，但是秋不想出一次任务就扔一套西装。他只穿着内裤走到厨房，洗了手，然后打开冰箱的门试图找一些吃的。冷藏室里有放在保鲜盒里的煎饺，煎饺在刚出锅的时候有焦脆的皮和多汁的肉馅，但如果煎饺再次加热的话，面皮会开始变得湿软。秋确实饿了，但是在他看到塑料保鲜盒上凝结的水珠时，他突然想到了凝固的油脂停留在舌面上的感觉，冰冷而黏腻，像狐狸精液的味道。他并不讨厌，只是他想留着清爽的舌头去咽下狐狸的精液，当然这得看狐狸的心请，如果狐狸想让他这么做的话，他是会去做的。最后秋只拿了一个苹果，在水龙头下细细搓洗。他没有切，也没有削皮，而是直接拿在手上吃掉了。秋用手背擦去残留在嘴角的果汁，将苹果核扔进垃圾桶后便去洗澡。

从莲蓬头喷出的温水流过他的身体，刺激到他身上的伤口。都是一些轻微的擦伤，并不严重，他还扎着头发，秋握着香皂，在沐浴球上搓出泡沫，然后他先将手搭在肩膀上，自上而下地将泡沫抹满身体。秋看着透明玻璃门外摆在洗手池上的牙刷，他想，他上次换牙刷还是三个月前，现在他需要换牙刷了。等到他冲洗干净的时候，秋用厚实的毛巾擦干身体，裸着身子走到了客厅，夏天看来还没结束，秋的家里干燥而温暖。他关上灯，今天是这个月的中旬，看来应该是满月前后，他站在月光下，将右手的食指和无名指并到大拇指上，然后轻声念到：“吭。”

狐狸先是只露出了头，去舔秋的脸和身体。它的舌头薄而大，灵活地裹住秋的胸膛，挤压人类的乳肉。狐狸的舌面上没有倒刺，但是也不光滑，粗糙的舌面蹭过秋的乳尖，秋伸展开手臂，方便狐狸的动作。他眯起眼睛，仰头从鼻腔里发出拉长的闷哼，尾音上扬，引得狐狸用力舔过秋身上的伤口，将伤口处渗出的细密血珠卷入口中。这么一点血是不够满足狐狸的，但是它今晚也不是想要秋的血。被狐狸舔过的伤口逐渐开始愈合，秋很意外狐狸今晚主动治疗自己，于是他也主动起来，一只手拽下绑头发的发绳，然后甩了甩头让头发披散下来，他有些日子没有剪发了，黑发放下来能垂到胸口。秋躺到地板上，对着狐狸张开了腿。

他躺在地板上请狐狸舔他的批，月光流淌过秋的身体，映得狐狸的唾液闪闪发光，秋的身体像是上了一层釉。狐狸现在却小心翼翼起来，伸出一点点舌头卷成锥形用着极轻的力道去撩拨早川秋的花蒂，秋被刺激地呜咽起来，忍不住摸过自己的腹部，顺着人鱼线探下手去，但是他还没碰到自己的半勃的性器，狐狸低沉的声音便从他腿间响起：“秋…”秋自知做了不该做的事情，便收回手，转而开始抚摸自己的身体，他依次摸过手臂，胸膛，腰肢，这些都是狐狸恶魔取走过皮肤的地方；他的手指在双乳中间停留，然后在腹腔的位置上方流走，他的指尖在特定的地点停留，每一处位置都对应这一处脏器，这些都是被狐狸恶魔吃过的地方。狐狸恶魔每次只会取一点点，甚至有时候会在吃掉秋的一部分之后再治好秋。他曾经问过狐狸他尝起来是什么味道的，狐狸只是伸出长长的舌头舔顺两边嘴唇上的皮毛：“就是秋的味道。如果硬要说的话，我最喜欢的器官是肝脏。不过肺也很好就是了，而且我很喜欢你的子宫。”秋膛目结舌，他没有想到狐狸会这么兴致勃勃地讨论他的子宫。秋感觉自己脸颊发烫，他觉得他不应该为子宫被公开讨论而觉得羞愧。这是他的血和肉，跟他体内其他的血肉长成的器官一样强大优美，生机勃勃。

早川秋注视着狐狸的眼睛，将腿张得更开了。然后狐狸用卷成锥形的舌尖舔过他的肉缝，狐狸很聪明，它不仅照顾到了秋的花蒂，还自下而上地舔过他的茎身，秋大口喘息起来，大腿肌肉不断地绷紧又放松，他的手在地板上绝望地挥舞，企图能抓住些什么稳住身形，但是平整光滑的地板上找不出来一丝可供他扒着的缝隙，秋只能开始玩弄自己的胸口，呻吟声也逐渐高亢了起来。狐狸的舌在反复试探他的穴口之后终于刺进了他的体内。

“啊！…”穴肉收缩着想要推出异物，但是这些无意识的动作挤压到了他探出头来的花蒂。突然的快感让秋惊叫出声，穴里涌出一股淫水来，狐狸舌尖一翻，那一抹晶莹的水液就被它吞下肚去。

狐狸恶魔就算只是舌头对秋来说也太大了，它的尖牙堪堪悬在秋起伏的腹部之上，秋被舔到挺起腰腹的时候柔软的皮肉便会抵住狐狸的尖牙。秋腰腹上的皮肉便被戳得浅浅凹下去，牙齿离开之后在皮肤上留下小小的白印，一会又消失不见了。若是秋的动作更激烈一些，狐狸再用力一些的话，尖牙就可能在秋平坦的腹部划出血痕，一不小心就会被开膛破肚。

秋抱着狐狸恶魔湿漉漉的鼻子尖叫，长腿缠上狐狸的嘴部，夹紧了它的鼻子。狐狸被他弄得难受，舌头伸进了更深的地方。秋感觉到狐狸在戳刺着自己宫口那一圈富有弹性的肌肉，酸胀的快感爆炸一般升腾起来挤进他的脑子。他的头发已经汗湿了，一缕一缕地黏在胸口和脸上。他感觉自己口干舌燥，可实际上控制不住的唾液浸得他的嘴唇亮晶晶的。秋张开嘴，向狐狸索取更多。他拽着狐狸吻部细长的毛，把狐狸拽的很痒，于是恶魔用力舔进了更深的地方，秋感觉到狐狸柔软的舌尖突破了那圈柔韧的肌肉，用恰到好处的力道刮搔着他子宫的内壁。秋的阴茎射了出来，白浊落到狐狸的鼻子上。他下面的穴也高潮了，清澈的水液喷到狐狸的舌面上，而裹着狐狸舌头的动作变得毫无章法起来。秋害怕极了，他扭着腰想要躲开，因为狐狸从来没有操到过这么深的地方：“请…请慢一点…”

狐狸没有听他的话，反而对着秋颤动的花蒂喷出鼻腔里的湿热气体，秋整个人触电一样，腰都抬离了地面，再次被狐狸恶魔的舌头操到高潮了。狐狸恶魔在早川秋还在痉挛的穴道里勾起舌头，把他的淫水舔干净，秋的大腿根抖的厉害，整个人像快要窒息了一样吸入着空气。狐狸舌头一抹舔去自己鼻子上秋的精液，然后温柔地舔舐着早川秋的身体，直到人类的呼吸平复下来。

狐狸恶魔向秋索要他的辫子，秋就慢慢跪坐起来，用手将汗湿的头发拢住，侧过头用小刀割断自己的半长头发。他就着跪坐的姿势，双手把头发放在狐狸恶魔爪子的肉垫上，狐狸发出了满意的呼噜声，便将爪子缩回了黑暗中。秋的批还没合拢，被他自己腿根的软肉挤压着。秋双掌贴在地面，向狐狸深深鞠了一躬：“一直以来承蒙您的关照，非常感谢。下次还要拜托您了。”狐狸恶魔用湿湿的鼻尖轻轻碰了碰秋的头顶，然后狐狸恶魔就消失了。

秋一个人躺在地板上，手伸下去捂住自己的批。狐狸恶魔的舌头并没有满足他，反而勾起了他身体深处更加强烈的痒意，他的手指夹住自己的花蒂揉弄，要自己摸出来。秋打着圈地揉弄自己的花蒂，但是他的穴口仍然翕张着。于是秋并拢三根手指插进出，带出黏腻的水声。他空余的一只手套弄着阴茎，用指腹细细摩挲着敏感的冠状沟。秋感到下腹部一股一股涌上来的暖意，温痒的快感逗弄地他腿脚发软，手腕也没了力气，可是这下快感也消退了。秋难受地呜咽起来，但是他玩到手腕酸还是不得高潮，因为他很累了，现在倒在地板上哼哼唧唧地夹腿，想要不用自己动手还能爽到。

他最终还是没有等来人。早川秋光裸着躺在地板上，身上狐狸恶魔留下的唾液还未干透，包裹着他的身体，形成如同大理石一样的质感。秋的面庞藏在阴影里，他的黑发更是与黑暗融为一体，在月光下好像一具苍白的尸体。


End file.
